Human red blood cells are needed by three different research laboratories, to sustain in vitro cultures of malaria parasites (Plasmodium falciparum). In order to provide a reliable supply of cells, a pool of about six healthy volunteers is maintained, to be available for blood donation. Every week, 100 mL blood or less is collected from one of the subjects, on a rotating basis. Volunteers undergo safety testing three times annually.